You're Not Worth My Time!
by DoodleBish
Summary: Going into Hogwarts for the first time, in my forth year no less. I don't really believe in all this magic stuff even though my bff Seamus Finnigan says it's real. What happens when I mysteriously disappear from my family and neighbor Seamus and start to live with the Malfoy's? Who am I actually related to that causes such a buzz? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

"Alright! So if you call now, you can enter for a chance to win a scholarship to one of the top wizarding schools in Europe! CALL NOW AT 012-345-6789 again, CALL NOW A-" is the crap I heard as I turned off the T.V. What a bunch of bull! I mean come OOON! There's no such thing as magic, or anything like that. And I just can't stand our new variety of channels on our T.V. My mom said there was a new channel or program that just came out. And guess what...THATS RIGHT!...it's all about magic and junk like that. I hate it! Not to mention it's always on the T.V. because my mom is AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLWAYS watching it! But whatever. As I went into the kitchen, I grabbed a cherry Popsicle and opened it. I made my way back to the couch and got comfortable. I opened a book for my stupid summer reading project and started reading it.

'BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!' "Hmmmmm, I think somebody's at the door." I state obviously to no person in particular. "Who is iiiiiiiiiit?" I yell at the door. "DESARAE! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR BEFORE I BRAKE IT!" yelled the one and only... Lucius Malfoy. "Oh Desarae dear, open the door wouldn't you? He's in a rotten mood today." Narcissa asked me quite kindly. I dragged my butt over to the door and opened it before its life was ended. I laughed to myself as I opened the door. They walked in and Narcissa hugged me and kissed me on both cheeks and Lucius just said "Desarae. ...You're looking well." I gave a cheesy grin and replied "Thanks Luciy, you're looking pretty shabby yourself." He just glared at me. He hates me calling him that. "Where are you parents Desarae?" Lucius ask's every time he comes.

"Mom's on a business trip for the week, and dad just fell asleep which means he won't wake up for another 8 hours. He won't wake up for the world ending." I told him chuckling and he just sat in thought. I started talking to Narcissa about how I've been until Lucius interrupted our conversation. "I see you are wearing the past gifts we've sent you." He was referring to the three pairs of Celtic earrings I got for my 14th birthday from him and a Celtic ring from Narcissa, then a gold snake bracelet from Lucius and Narcissa for Christmas last year. "I hardly take them off." I said with a grin. "Do you guys want something to drink?" I ask while walking into the kitchen with them following. "Do you have any coffee?" Narcissa asked hopeful. "Yes ma'am I do."

"What brings you guys here today?" I'm quite curious to know actually. "Well Desarae. How do you feel about magic?" Narcissa asks me. "Magic? Are you kidding me? No such thing, just a bunch of bull. Why do you ask?" They looked at each other with some concern in their eyes. "Desarae, magic is real." Lucius says. "Thats a lie!" I accidentally yelled at him then held my tongue because of the look he was giving me. "Ok fine, prove it." I challenged him. "Desarae, silly little Desarae. First, we have a son. He's 16 just like you and I think it's time you meet him. Come over to the fire place Desarae. I will show you that magic is real and have you meet my son." I hesitated but I followed him over to the fire place anyways. I watched as he counted down: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 And then the fire place had green flames erupt from nowhere. I stood in awe as I saw magic being proven right before my eyes. But my thoughts were interrupted when my eyes came upon one of the most perfect looking people I've ever seen in my life. Now I was just staring at his face wearing pajamas (outfit link at bottom) and my cell phone charm was hanging out of my shorts. (I have the elastic hold my phone on my hip if I don't have any pockets). He just looked me up and down criticizing my clothes in his head, once he saw my face he smirked. I composed my face and gave a wicked smile. Now he looked like he was in awe.

"Desarae, this is our son. Draco. Draco, this is who we've been talking about, Desarae." They both said. He stepped close to shake my hand, about a foot away. "Hello Draco." I shook his hand, and I tried to let go but he pulled me closer to him, about three inches from my face. "Hello Desarae. I've heard much about you." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I hope I'll be seeing much more of you." I am stunned and frozen now, I can't move a muscle in my body, and he smirks again.

(ht) (tp:/) (/w) (ww.) (polyvore).(com/) (first) (_impressions) (/set?) (id=) (26117263) _**obviously there are no spaces in the link or (). sorry. youll have to get rid of them.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Draco

Regaining my composure, I smiled back politely with a gleam in my eyes. "Pleasure to meet you Draco. I hope to get to know you better too." Shock clearly evident on his face, he steps back a bit. He's quick to regain a smug smirk and let go of my hand. I turn to his parents to see smug and happy faces looking at us. "I'll prepare the coffee now." I say as I walk to the kitchen, hearing my guests follow me.

I prepare Lucius and Narcissa's coffee the way I know they like it. All the while Lucius has a disgusted sneer gracing his features. Narcissa looks slightly uncomfortable, but doesn't show her clear distaste like the two males. "Draco, how do you like your coffee?" He looks at me with a blank face then answers "Just black is fine." Once finished I sit down at the island with the others and start to blow on my hot coffee. Then it dawns on me. Magic is real. Lucius seems to notice my expression. He starts the obvious conversation.

"As you just saw, magic is real. Do you have any questions you want to ask?" I think for a moment, sipping my coffee. My three guests watch me as my mind reels. "I guess my first question is why did you just tell me?" The momentary pause followed by the slight tension in the air starts to concern me. "Well I can explain things to you in full or in short. Simply put Desarae, you are a witch like my wife. Your parents are not actually your parents. You were taken from your parents as an infant and placed in the care of these people. We've come here to bring you to your real parent." He paused giving me time to let this information sink in. After a moment my eyes shot to his own. He said **parent**. Just one. "Parent? Not **parents**?" He shook his head.

"Dear, if you would come with us to our home, we'd be happy to explain everything to you thoroughly." I shake my head, grateful they give me a moment to myself to think about what I've just heard. The people I've been living with my whole life for fourteen years, is not my real family. I have magical parents, well a magical parent. I was **taken** from my real family and put here without consent. I can't believe this. As I slowly start to resent the people I've come to love and call my family, I look around me. Narcissa's face has a sad, almost pitying look about her. Looking at her now, her face is one of a loving motherly person. Lucius actually looks upset. Probably telling someone such horrible news makes even the grumpiest of people upset. And then there's Draco. I obviously haven't known him as long as the others, but I can see in his eyes he looks uncomfortable. I can understand, this isn't an easy situation to be a part of. Once he notices my stare, his jaw tightens and his eyes harden. A mask. It seems so natural to him where I wear my emotions on my sleeves.

After a moment of deciding what to do next, I answer. "I want to go with you. I can't believe I've lived with lying, child stealing monsters. I can't stay here, I need to meet my real family." Three approving faces looked at my own. I stood up and dumped the left over coffee in the sink. I would have left the mess for the monsters to clean up, but I want it to seem like I was never here. Realizing this, I quickly turn on my heel and look into space.

"Is something the matter dear?" Narcissa's kind motherly face almost looked loving to me. "I need to get dressed and pack all my things. I don't plan on returning. . . ever. I may need about an hour." I know the perfect outfit to wear. "Of course hun, but we can have everything packed in a matter of seconds with magic. Why do you need an hour?" Huh, I hadn't realized I could do magic. That's cool. "Well since I won't be returning I need to say goodbye to my neighbor. He's always told me magic was real but I never believed him. I guess he was right. While I wait for him to come home, I'll start packing." I replied with a distant look while thinking of what I want to bring. "Oh how sweet. That's fine sweetie, we'll leave to prepare a room for you at our home. We'll come back in an hour." I smile as thanks and start to walk with them into the living room.

"Oh! Do you guys mind if I bring Draco?" I'm graced with a very confused looking boy and two amused adults. "What do you mean? I'm right here?" I laugh at him then make three kissing noises. Moments later a slight jingle is heard coming down the hall. Light scratching is felt at my feet. I bend over and pick up my little Pekingese. "Draco, meet Draco. My puppy." The smile on my face only widens with the disgusted look on his face. "What the bloody hell's wrong with him?" His question answered by both outraged parents yelling at him, "Draco! Don't be rude!" Chuckling, I kiss my puppy's nose before answering. "He got into a few fights. Eyes got scratched then infected. Long story short, one eye removed then the next. He's blind but he's happy and alive." (true story)

Draco slowly extends his hand to scratch behind my puppy's ear. The corners of his mouth twitch upwards slightly as the ball of fur in my arms smells his hand then licks it. After a moment I look up and see the lovely Lucius looking repulsed and clears his throat. "Come Draco, we must be off. Desarae, we'll be back in an hour. And yes, you may bring your dog." After I thank him, Lucius and Narcissa seem to just disappear. Almost like they were sucked in on themselves. "It's called Apparating." Draco tells me with a smirk while standing in my fire place with some dust or something in his hands. "Malfoy Manor" are the last words to leave his lips before he's engulfed in flames once more. My now empty living room leaves no traces that people were here just moments before. After blinking a few times, I go upstairs to pack.

 **Draco Malfoy, my puppy lol.** (file:/) (/) (/C:/) (Users/) (Desarae/) (Dropbox/) (Camera%) (20Uploads/) (2014-12-01) (%2011.) (28.01.) (jpg)


End file.
